criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
End of the Santorinis
End of the Santorinis is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth. It is the twelfth case in the city of Pheadmouth and the final one take place in the Italian Street district. Plot After Christian informed that Artemio Santorini had escaped from prison, the player accompanied him to go there and meet the prison warden, who said that somebody had helped Artemio escape. The team then received reports of Artemio being found somewhere in the Santorini family's mansion. After searching the mansion for Artemio's traces, the team did not find anything, however, they then heard the screams of Sofia Santorini in the mansion's cooling house. There, the team found the frozen body of Artemio. Per Aiden, Artemio had been locked inside the cooling house for hours and was then frozen to death due to the killer setting the cooling house's temperature into -20°C after they locked Artemio. The team soon found five suspects, including three Santorini family members: Sofia, who was angry at Artemio after she found out about the secret laboratory; Riccardo, who got mad at Artemio as he refused to let Riccardo sell the Santorini mansion; and Vitto, who crossed Artemio and the late Silvio out of the Santorini family tree, stating that Artemio had adopted a kid without the Santorini family's blood inside; along with actress Giulietta Capecchi, Artemio's idol who thought Artemio as a creep because of his crazy obsession to her; and scientist Emilio Fuller, whose comic books were left in the cooling house, however, Emilio stated that he did not know that was a cooling house and left there without thinking. Mid-investigation, Sofia broke down in tears due to the numerous deaths of her relatives, including Artemio, Samuela and Silvio Santorini. Later, the team heard breaking sounds of Artemio's numerous wine bottles in his wine shop. It turned out to be Elizabeth, Artemio's cat, who ran everywhere in the shop and accidentally broke the wine bottles. After hours of investigating, the team found out that Artemio's killer was Vitto. Upon admitting to the murder, Vitto evilly grinned, saying that he was the mastermind behind the laboratory all along. Vitto then explained that he and Paula Caruso, who Vitto had met a long time ago and was also Silvio's killer, had figured out a way to make money - by running a secret laboratory. Vitto also told Paula to blackmail Tanner O'Brien into stealing body parts for their sick schemes, threatening to kill Tanner's sister if he refused. When Paula got arrested for murdering Silvio, Vitto tried to frame his brother Artemio so that he could continue to operate the laboratory. However, Paula had told Artemio everything in prison, making Artemio angry and want to tell everything to the police. Since Vitto did not want to be caught, he broke Artemio out of the prison, telling him that the laboratory was set up for Artemio's own goods, especially for his family, including his late wife and late son, and all of the Santorini family members. Vitto then brought Artemio to the cooling house, making him believe that his brother just wanted good things for him. He then locked Artemio inside and set the temperature on the cooling house's thermometer into -20°C, freezing Artemio to death. Judge Park was getting so disgusted of Vitto's motives, she then sentenced Vitto to life in prison without any chances for parole for the murder of his brother Artemio, owning an illegal laboratory, and for masterminding the body parts stealing incident in Irish Valley. After arresting Vitto, Riccardo required the team's help, saying that he wanted to find his late father's diary, since the inheritance day was there. Ned, Riccardo and the player then met Francesco's lawyer Richard Sinclaire, who told the team that they must find the head's letter inside the mansion. The team then started to investigate Artemio's room, where they found the letter inside a book shelf. The team then found out that the letter was in fact a secret code and sent it to Trent. However, he asked the team to give him some time to crack the code as he was "busy with his personal life". Meanwhile, Christian and the player encountered a stranger in the mansion, who turned out to be Sofia's son, Octavian Santorini, who was just from a trip. The team then discovered from Octavian that he and Sofia planned to go to Italy and started a new life there. The team then found their plane tickets and gave them back to Octavian. After all the events, Trent informed the team that he had finished analysing the code, turning out to be coordinates to the diary of the late head, which was then found by the team in the cooling house. They then got the diary to Amelie, who expressed her happiness that she could read a diary of such a powerful man in Pheadmouth. She then told the team that half of the inheritance money will be for a charity fund for the disabled kids, while the rest would be for Riccardo and Sofia. She also explained that per Francesco's words in the diary, he could not let Vitto and Artemio come into the inheritance as he had found out that Vitto was running an illegal lab (but the late head was too weak to accuse him at that time), and that Artemio had a prison record, saying that he had hit a girl to death. The team then informed Riccardo of their findings. After helping Riccardo with the heir, Sofia went to the police station to thank the team for helping her. Later then, Christian invited the team to a reality TV show taken in Spanish Square as he were friends with the show host to get relaxed and release stress after a hard-working day, to which the team agreed. They then headed to Spanish Square, a district full of celebrities and their fancy movies, but also some awful dramas and gossips. Summary Victim *'Artemio Santorini' (found frozen to death inside Santorini family's mansion's cooling house) Murder Weapon *'Freezing' Killer *'Vitto Santorini' Suspects C12Info-SofiaSantorini'.png|Sofia Santorini C12Info-RiccardoSantorini'.png|Riccardo Santorini C12Info-GiuliettaCapecchi'.jpg|Giulietta Capecchi C12Info-EmilioFuller'.png|Emilio Fuller C12Info-VittoSantorini'.png|Vitto Santorini Quasi-suspects C12Quasi-OctavianSantorini.png|Octavian Santorini C12Quasi-RichardSinclaire.png|Richard Sinclaire Killer's Profile *The killer drinks iced tea. *The killer has hay fever. *The killer reads David Kuzmanov's journal. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cooling House. (Clues: Artemio's Hand Mirror, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Sofia Santorini; Victim identified: Artemio Santorini) *Talk to Sofia Santorini about her brother's death. (Prerequisite: Cooling House investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Artemio's Reading Room) *Investigate Artemio's Reading Room. (Prerequisite: Sofia interrogated; Clues: Box, Faded Board) *Examine Box. (Result: Artemio's Statue) *Analyze Artemio's Statue. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Riccardo Santorini) *Ask Riccardo Santorini about his sculpted statue of Artemio. (Prerequisite: Artemio's Statue analyzed) *Examine Faded Board. (Result: Signature) *Examine Signature. (Result: Giulietta Capecchi's Signature) *Talk to Giulietta Capecchi about her signature in Artemio's reading room. (Prerequisite: Giulietta Capecchi's Signature identified) *Examine Artemio's Hand Mirror. (Result: Pink Powder) *Analyze Pink Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has hay fever) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Freezing; Attribute: The killer drinks iced tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Wine Shop. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Book Page, Membership Card, Car Key) *Examine Torn Book Page. (Result: Book Page) *Analyze Book Page. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads David Kuzmanov's journal; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Artemio's Table; Profile updated: Sofia reads David Kuzmanov's journal) *Investigate Artemio's Table. (Prerequisite: Book Page analyzed; Clues: Torn Letter, Locked Camera) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Giulietta's Letter) *Confront Giuletta about her letter to Artemio calling him a creep. (Prerequisite: Giulietta's Letter unraveled; Profile updated: Giulietta drinks iced tea and reads David Kuzmanov's journal) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (12:00:00; Attribute: Sofia drinks iced tea) *Talk to Sofia about her argument to his brother. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Sofia has hay fever) *Examine Membership Card. (New Suspect: Emilio Fuller) *Talk to Emilio Fuller about his membership card of Artemio's wine shop. (Prerequisite: E Fuller decoded) *Examine Car Key. (Result: Unknown Symbol) *Analyze Unknown Symbol. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Vitto Santorini) *Ask Vitto Santorini about his car keys in his brother's wine shop. (Prerequisite: Unknown Symbol analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Boxes. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Comic Books, antorini Mansion's Advertising Flyer, Broken Family Tree) *Examine Comic Books. (Result: Emilio's Comic Books) *Ask Emilio why his comic books were at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Emilio's Comic Book identified; Profile updated: Emilio drinks iced tea, has hay fever and reads David Kuzmanov's journal) *Examine Santorini Mansion's Advertising Flyer. (Result: White Dust) *Examine White Dust. (Result: Statue Dust) *Ask Riccardo about the mansion's advertising flyer. (Prerequisite: Statue Dust identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Riccardo reads David Kuzmanov's journal, Vitto reads David Kuzmanov's journal) *Examine Broken Family Tree. (Result: Santorini Family Tree) *Analyze Santorini Family Tree. (09:00:00) *Ask Vitto why he crossed Artemio and Silvio out of the family tree. (Prerequisite: Santorini Family Tree analyzed; Profile updated: Vitto drinks iced tea and has hay fever) *Investigate Wine Shelves. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Victim's Gold Chain, Shopping Bag) *Examine Victim's Gold Chain. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Cooling House's Thermometer) *Analyze Cooling House's Thermometer. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Family Secrets (6/6). (No stars) Family Secrets (6/6) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Italian Street